Illusion
by Gogospirit
Summary: KibaxOC R


As I bound from each tree my gray eyes strain with concentration of movement ahead, its small frame bound against the trees at vast speed. Failing to keep my eyes upon it I ready myself to leap to another branch but find I crash from it to be knocked towards the ground. I kept my eyes shut for the pain but felt none, merely the feeling of someone's hands embracing me.

I stare with disgust at who I faced he wore a large gray parka with trimming tucked underneath the sleeves and the hood he had hang behind his neck to reveal his wild hair. Crimson stripes layer both his cheeks and he looked utterly bewildered at seeing a girl in his arms but by seeing my expression he extremely regretted his decision.

Angrily I bit my teeth into his hand, immediately he retrieved himself from his daze "What did you do that for!?" he shouted and let me gain access to the ground.

"Ahh... sorry about that, I was just taking a walk with my dog... Akamaru...?" he whipped his head around "That's weird..." he would mutter. "He was here just a second ago." both were silent for a few seconds until a sudden touch of moist made contact with my hand, surprise hit my face and quickly I glimpsed down to see a small white haired dog.

"Akamaru! You bad dog! You could have hurt her!" I look up at him, having already bent down to pet its head. "This is Akamaru...?" he inclined his head and began watching me scratch Akamaru's chin "He didn't hurt you did he?" still staring at him I recall the white blur which I collided with "No, I'm fine." becoming uncomfortable at his stares I straighten up, prepared to continue my pace.

"I guess I didn't catch your name?" he comments at my rear. "Name's Eva." I say, my attention now swaying off him to my surroundings. "Where are you from?" I add while taking a quick side-glance at him.

He looked surprised at the question "You're not lost are you...?" but remembers I was the one asking "Oh! I'm from Konoha." he quickly replies and Akamaru agrees with a bark. "No, No, I'm not lost... and am I that close to Konoha?" he extends a hand out. "I know a good short cut to get there." my eyes flicker around once again before I return his offer with a smile "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"No way! I was just about to head back anyway. I'll be happy to take you, besides your quite pretty." shocked at his sudden compliment I gaze at him briefly until he made his way ahead, me trailing along behind him.

"By the way my name is Kiba." he begins by mentioning along the way when he received no answer he focuses his eyes on his dog heeling neatly beside me. "Heh... Akamaru likes you." I blinked before glancing down "How can you be sure?" Akamaru who still wagged his tail continuously barked happily when he notices my attention on him.

"Just know." he turned his head to hide a smirk.

"I'll see you later then." not being to happy at this comment I find my eyes fill with scorn despite his help "Yeah.... see you, Akamaru, Kiba." I kept my eyes on him until he disappeared from sight. _I guess this is my home now_. I had turned to view the village; it was packed with people moving thousands of different directions. I wasn't at all used to it so I searched for some where quiet.

Too the left I saw a training ground with some kunai targets set up. I had slumped over to lean against a tree. "Are you Eva...?" a voice I did not recognize said. "Yes I'm Eva." I answer while looking sideways at him "What do you want?"

"You're the newcomer... right?" he asks with a look of boredom as I too began to lose interest. "What a drag." he says in a grunt. "If it's such a drag, why'd you come?!"

"I was sent to bring you to the Hokage's office."

"I can go there on my own!" I interrupt him. "Well...c'mon." he already slunk a few feet ahead.

He raised a foot in front of him to kick the Hokage's door open. "Ah Shikamaru! Great timing! There's a squad I want you too lead- Who's this?" a blonde haired lady who sat behind a desk said.

"Eva... you know the girl who...?"

"Yes, Yes. Isn't a bit early though?" I shook my head. "I had no plans ready...hmm; I guess we could place you in Naruto's team temporarily ...no probably for a while."

"Ma'am she could join my squad." Shikmaru spoke up. "Ah! Ah! I was just going to mention that... yes good thinking Shikamaru." another suddenly entered; only he knocked down the door...

"If I may?" it was a white haired man and he had chosen to wear his village headband over one eye.

"Oh fine. Speak." she says while tapping a finger impatiently. "Could I be the one to train her? ... To hone her skills." she stops to trail a finger across her cheek. "Good idea Kakashi. In you're group she'll go." he nodded before retreating back past the fallen door. "Naruto's that is. Sorry Shikmaru." she eyed him. He shrugged.

"Old lady!" a boy shouted loudly as he burst in he tripped over the door. "D...Didn't I tell you not to call me that!?" she bellows. "Ow..." he first rubbed the side of his head where a lump formed before he looked at me with a blank stare.

"That is Eva. She is a new member to your team." having taken a few steps back I nodded quickly for them to move there eyes from me.

"Do you have an appointment?" she begins by asking him. "Nope!" he dumbly smiled. "Then scram! I'm busy!" her eyes flick to me and Shikamaru standing in the corner "Why haven't you left yet?! I'm through talking to you!" I awkwardly glance at him to see him nod encouragingly "I'll always be available if you need me."

Along the way I spot the loud boy again, with his unmistakable spiky hair I wasn't surprised I did. He must of saw me too because he came running over. "Eva-Chan!" he exclaimed. I had raised an eyebrow "You are?" I ask, never really hearing his name. "Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" _Oh_. I thought recalling his name being mentioned. "Who else is on are team?"

"Sakura Haruno," he says "and Sasuke Uchiha..." he grimaced when he said the name. "Really? I heard rumors that this Sasuke is one of the number one rookies..." Naruto stared at the ground "Yeah..." he answered back gloomily. I notice he didn't like my comment so I try to change subject "You're been a ninja... for how many years?"

"Ummm...." he begins to scratch his head. I halt at a sudden noise. "Hey let me borrow this! Thanks!" a split second after I threw the knife at a nearby bush I hear a yelp "Okay Kiba come out!" he protruded his head from the bush "Awww Eva, I was just having a bit of fun."

"What's so fun spying!?" I yell at him when he comes over to hang his head. Naruto looked from Kiba then back to me "You know Kiba?!?" glowering at him I reply "Yeah but I wish I didn't."

"I'm really sorry, I just got bored and set out looking for you..." he whimpers forcing his head to stay lowered. "Looking for me? Why??" the question stayed unanswered as a boy in black trousers and shirt slunk over with his hands in his pockets. He ignored the other two and went straight towards me. "I've just been informed that you've joined our team..." still smirking he paused in front to look down at me.

"Where's your pouch?"

"Don't have one." Kiba began to look irritated of him as well as Naruto who stared at him. "I'm Sasuke." he comments while he positions his feet farther apart. At this I could tell he was challenging me. "Eva." I reply and ready my hands in front of me.

His smirk widened as he reached for a shuriken inside his pouch. I leapt sideways to avoid it. "You better try much more then that." I laugh. "Why... you just fell into my trap." quickly I turn my head to see another Sasuke behind me.

_No_... _The one in front of me is a fake!_ A sudden flash of fire had almost engulfed me but I jumped into the air at just the right moment to escape it but his clone wasn't so lucky. I swerved around to face him after I succeed a soft landing.

"You'll have to stop dodging sooner or later." he held a few more shurikens between his fingers. "Dodge this!" I evaded two but the rest gained attachment to my leg so I tore them lose.

_I guess I have to gamble_. I thought and direct them back at him. He raised a kunai to deflect them. _Darn! I missed!_ Though Sasuke looked unsure of what I was planning next so I took it as an opportunity to dash at him. He may have looked distracted but he was ready because he blocked the punch I made for his head. After my miss we both split a part from each other to avoid having to do hand to hand combat.

I watch closely from afar as he gathered two knifes in his hand while readying myself for his move. Merely having to tilt my head to dodge one and the other I reached out to take, everyone's eyes widened at this attempt and saw it's a success.

"Whooa?! How'd you do that?!" Naruto shouted out in awe. It didn't last long in my hand because I immediately threw it at him. Sasuke who was still in shock saw it coming so he ducked.

We both stopped attacking to glare at each other. "Pretty impressive without a pouch." his words threw me off as Naruto and Kiba rushed over. "Are you alright Eva....?" they both ask, eyes upon my bleeding leg. "I'm fine... I've seen worse." Sasuke resumed his stares back to me "About that, I didn't mean to hurt you that much."

"Oh you should be the one to talk. What about those scrapes you received?" he turned his head. "Catch," I had thrown him something he had no difficulty catching. "What's this for...?"

"The wounds." I say quite loudly to drown out all the mumbling Kiba and Naruto made. "Thanks, I guess." he muttered before slumping away, Kiba who stared hostility at his back. "Oh Eva, about that question; I heard you were sent to see the Hokage, anything serious?" surprised at his sudden comment I blinked "No." he rotated his body around now that Sasuke was out of sight. "What did he mean that he's been informed you're joined _there_ team?!" he roughly motioned his head to Naruto.

"Oh that. The Hokage put me in there's." he looked upset that I wasn't placed on his. "Of a matter of fact... yours never was mentioned. They were considering placing me on... Shikamaru's team though."

"WHAT?! Really?! He's a Chuunin you know!" Naruto voiced loudly. "I know. It's obvious if you look at him, Chuunin uniform and all..."

"It's not fair! We're all the same age!" he said in a huff. "Really?" I stared down at Naruto's head, his height being different then mine.

"Still, you were awesome Eva-Chan!!"

"No... I felt he was going easy on me." I answer quietly.


End file.
